


Blue Veins

by Entwinedlove



Series: Of Sparks and Spellfire [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Regulus wakes up his woman.





	Blue Veins

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Wordsmiths & Betas Facebook group's #DrabbleFriday
> 
> Prompt (05 May): Images (a Death Eater, blonde hair being braided, a Dark Mark, a copy of the Quibbler, a person's arms with blue/electric looking veins, a man and woman kissing, a large house alone in a field)

He didn't know exactly how he came to be in this time. He really didn't care.

Regulus came in from the garden, rubbing a hand on his arm over the sleeve of his jumper to brush off the chill of dawn. Her father's post owl, Archimedes, had brought over this week's draft of the Quibbler and he set it on the counter for her to edit and send back later.

He crept back into their bedroom knowing she was still asleep. Her hair had fallen out of the plait he'd put it in for her and she had starfished since he'd left the bed. One foot hung off the edge and he reached down to run a finger up her sole.

"Come back to bed, Reggie," she murmured.

"My Mark's acting up again, Lu," he said in reply knowing she would understand.

He arrived here after the defeat of the Dark Lord and while the other Death Eaters were left with a burn scar where their Dark Marks had been, his was still clear on his skin. Sometimes it would ache and the muscles in his arm would twitch, making it difficult to rest.

"I've got an idea about that," Luna said.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Are you experimenting with spells again?"

She just grinned. From where she was laying she grabbed her wand and flicked it towards him. A soothing sensation ran up the veins of both arms, relaxing the ache. When he glanced down at himself he noticed the blue glow.

"Is it supposed to have a visual effect, love?"

She reopened her eyes and raised her head to get a better look at him. "Oops," she said, giggling.

"Oops?" He teased, climbing onto the bed. "I might have to get you for that..." he said, leaning down to kiss her.

Regulus didn't know how he came to be in this time. As long as he had Luna, he didn't care.


End file.
